Passion of Fear and Hate: Epilogue
by FaeriesDrkDesire
Summary: MATURE CONTENT WARNING! LEMON! This is a little after story for POFAH.People wanted it, so I provided it.


Passion of Fear and Hate: Epilogue

AN: Lots of people wanted the story not to be over, and even more people wanted a LEMON. So here is the "last chapter" It takes of at first right from where the other last chapter left off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Period. End of story.

RECAP: Seras could feel Alucard grinning, the meaning of Alucard's words taking a moment to set in. She could feel the blush raising on her cheeks, and the welcome rush of warmth that flooded her lower body. Her eyes opened, seeing the shadows move across the floor to collect around them. Seras's eyes panned around the empty hospital room, her eyes looking to the door, hearing the lock click before looking back at her master, a grin on both their faces.

**Alucard**, who had been sitting on the side of her bed leaned closer, his hand going forward to clasp her chin, tilting her head up so that their eyes met. "What you did was quite a feat Police Girl, and I'm very proud of you for it." He began to lean in and Seras knew what was coming, her eyes closed, waiting for the kiss. After a few silent moments, one eye opened, her eye brow raised. She knew the look on his face. He was talking telepathically to someone. Sir Integra no doubt.

Seras could only watch in silence as Alucard removed his hand from her chin, standing up and picking his sun glasses up from the table near her bed. He walked to the wall, muttering something Seras barely missed. "Hmm...to bad." And there he went, right through the wall. The shadows settled back to their natural places, and the young vampire leaned against the pillows, arms crossed over her chest. "No fair..."

Two weeks later.

Seras sat in her bedroom, dressed in her normal uniform after a hard nights work, scribbling into her journal.

It seems as if nothing has changed. After all that has happened, after everything, Master has barely said a word to me. He said he was proud of me, but now it seems as if he's avoiding me. I actually think he may have requested to not work any cases with me, though that seems a bit unlike him. He knows how to read my mind, why can't he see how I feel about him. Oh well though, there's really nothing I can do about it. At least all of this has unlocked my powers. No one knows how good I am at it. Master hasn't asked about it.

The journal was closed with a half smile as Seras looked down at herself, seeing the dark tendrils of shadows slithering around her form. Her mind though back to that night in the church. The first time, Alucard had saved her in a church, this time, she saved him. And she took great satisfaction in that.

Walking to her bathroom, Seras peeled of the tight blue uniform, and looked at herself in the mirror. No scars marred her skin, those strawberry blond locks were in their normal place, the strands swishing at her shoulders. She had grown fond of having long hair, seeing as the cutting of it had taken a bit longer than it should have. But this way was less work, and less hazard on the job.

Turning to the shower, she turned on the spray, letting the water heat up, steam pouring out, fogging up the glass. Stepping under the spray, Seras sighed, her body relaxing. She was always so tense, killing ghouls would do that to you. Stretching lightly, she reached for the shampoo, her favorite scent, strawberry. After all the cleaning to her body was done, she just stood there, letting the water fall over her form, taking away the dirt and blood, taking away the pain and bad memories.

Her hands were held to the back of her head, her arms bent outward. The spray was to her back, her eyes were closed. She could feel the shadows gathering the tendrils sliding up the wet glass, blocking the sight of the bathroom from her. Blocking the sight of the tall red clad vampire standing just past the glass. Though with her eyes closed, she wouldn't have seen him anyway.

**Alucard** could only watch silently from the shadows as he watched Seras bathe. Those keen eye took everything in, the beads of water falling down between her breasts, falling lower still to that small triangle of blond curls as the junction between her legs. She thought he didn't notice her, didn't notice her developing powers, didn't notice the longing in her eyes when she tried to discreetly look at him. He was just waiting for the right moment. He stepped from the shadows as he felt them being pulled towards her, clouding the already smoky glass.

A thought was all it took for his clothes to simply dematerialize. A hand was pressed to the shower door, his body phasing through easily and silently, his form now behind Seras. She knew something was wrong, he saw her body tense as the spray of water was deflected from hitting her back. He leaned in closer, cool breath running over the skin of her neck. "Don't be so worried _Seras_."

Her fingers, entwined behind her head, unclasped, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. "Master..." The word was a breathless sigh.

"You're so tense Seras, you should really work on that." A grin crossed his lips as his hands came forward, fingers running over her shoulders before squeezing lightly, rubbing to work out the tense muscles. He figured she'd say something, but she was speechless. He moved one hand from her shoulder, running his fingers lightly between the valley in between her breasts, down over the flat stomach, stopping just above her pelvic bone, applying pressure to push her body against his, his hardened arousal pressing against lower back. She gasped, tensed again.

"Master...what are you..." Her words were cut of as he leaned in to scrap his fangs over her pulse. Alucard a laughed lightly, the sound low and soft as he turned her around so that they were facing one another. He lifted her chin again, their eyes meeting.

**Seras** could only look on in stunned silence as she looked into her masters eyes, the crimson red darkened with lust. He released her chin and she looked over his body, her mind flashing back to that moment when she had caught him pleasuring himself. His skin was so white, the water glistening over his body, his hair was damp, the black locks sticking to his shoulders. His chest heaved lightly, his body hard and aching. "You're breathing again Master."

She said the words as a tease, not expecting his answer. "You make me breath Seras, you make me lower myself to such a humanly level. And for that, you should be punished."

She raised an eyebrow at this, not expecting his quick movements. Her wrists were caught in one of his hands, his grip like steel. Her raised her arms above her head, urging her forward as his free hand moved to tilt the spray of the showerhead to move with them. Her back hit the cold tile of the shower, a shiver running down her spine. His hand shackled her wrists to the shower wall, her body pressed firmly against it as Alucard moved in, his lithe body pressing against hers. He lowered his head to take her lips, his free hand moving over her form, his finger playing over one nipple until it became a hard peek, beckoning for him mouth. He let his lips slide from hers, over her neck to her breasts, his teeth nipping gently at her nipple.

She moaned, her head tossing lightly to the side as she watched him through half closed eyes. The action was done to her other breast, eliciting the same reaction. That free hand slide over her thigh, gripping her leg to lift it, placing it around his hip. He freed her hands so that he could lift her, his closeness keeping her back against the wall. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Seras did as she was told. This is what she had been waiting for from that first meeting at the church. She had wanted him all this time.

"And now you have me." She could barely hear his words over the noise of the shower. She saw him grin, and then nearly scream as he thrust his hips forward. The scream was mixed with a moan as she felt him fill her, push past all barriers. Her hand instinctively went to his back, her nails gripping into his skin. Her eyes were wide with shock.

**Alucard **knew that it hurt, he knew that's what she wanted. His hands were placed on her his, his body pressed against hers. Her hard nipples pressed against his chest despite the heat around him. She was so tight it was driving him crazy. He slowly pulled out, nearly to the tip before his hips thrust forward, bringing him all the way back in. His head tilted back with a low growl at the feeling, at the sight of the woman before him.

His hips began to find a rhythm, thrusting into her hard and fast. He reveled in the feeling of her nails digging into his back. He watched as her eyes closed tight, her breaths coming in gasps just like his own. Her hips moved to meet him thrust for thrust, finding his rhythm. He bent his head down, his mouth finding her ear to tug gently on her earlobe. "_Cum for me Seras_." The words said both aloud and in her mind. She responded with a moan, her nails gripping him tighter as he thrusted faster and deeper. He could feel the pressure building in both of them, that need for release.

**Her **body was shaking, feeling him inside of her. Her muscles clenched around his hardened member as it moved withing her. She could feel his lips moving down her neck, his tongue catching the beads of water it trailed down to her pulse. She felt him swirl his tongue in a circle. Once. Twice. Then the white hot pain sizzled through her as his fangs pierced deep, pleasure following close behind as her orgasm tore through her. Her mind seemed to shatter as her body convulsed with the please, her muscles clenching and releasing around him, feeling his own release. Her eyes opened to see his head toss back, her blood on his lips, her name falling from between them. The room was covered in moving shadows, a product of their coming together.

She felt him thrust one more time, felt the last bit of his seed leak into her. Her body was still shaking as he leaned in closer, his head resting on her shoulder, his breath fanning over her skin. She barely caught the words he whispered. "You are mine now Seras. My mate for eternity. I claim you as that, to be by my side." Seras leaned her head to his neck, kissing his neck lightly, feeling his pulse. "And I will always be there with you...Alucard."

AN: Okay, that's the end. I think it kinda sucked. But I'm tired and running a fever, so I don't care that much. Tell me what you think. And look for more fics from me, though I don't know when I'll make another story. Most likely when school starts back up again.


End file.
